<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When First We Meet by theorangecrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489620">When First We Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow'>theorangecrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Commission work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, home invasion turns sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorangecrow/pseuds/theorangecrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone breaks into the Anderson home and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank1700 - Relationship, Hankcon, Rk1700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When First We Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s three in the morning when Hank wakes up, startled out of another dream. They aren’t as bad now as they used to be, and he thinks maybe being off the sauce awhile might have done that. And he has an idea that whatever the dream had been, he hadn’t woken up because of it. Quietly, he slips from the bed, noting that Connor is still laying on his side, sleeping or stasis-ing or whatever the hell it is he does. The LED at the android’s temple spins a calm light blue. <br/>So it scares the absolute shit out of him when Connor says, clear as a bell- “Where are you going, Hank?” just as Hank is easing into his slippers.<br/>“Fuck!” he wheezes, sitting down hard on the bed. <br/>Connor smirks, the little shit, and rolls over to look at him. <br/>“Sorry. Are you alright? I heard you mumbling in your sleep again and it alerted my systems into wake mode.”<br/>Hank thinks about bitching a little more about Connor’s little jump scare but his boyfriend sounds concerned enough that the lieutenant thinks better of it, instead reaching over to tug the covers back up over the other man. <br/>“I’m fine. Thought I heard something. Just gonna check it out, okay?”<br/>“Got it.”<br/>Hank manages two more steps before a muffled thud resounds outside the bedroom door.<br/>This time they both hear it. <br/>Connor is up and out of bed in seconds, darting between Hank and the doorway. <br/>The lieutenant steps forward, rubbing soothingly over his partner’s shoulders.<br/>“Whoa there, tiger...relax. It was probably just Sumo bumping into something. You know he never seems to realize how big he is.”<br/>Connor’s LED is whirling yellow-red, yellow-red and he shakes his head impatiently, tense as a bowstring. <br/>“It wasn’t Sumo. It’s a different sound. Hank, I think there’s someone in the house.”<br/>Hank listens again, and despite his ears not being quite as attuned to every noise as an android’s, this time he does hear something that’s decidedly not the sound of a clumsy St. Bernard bumping into a couch. <br/>“Stay there.” the lieutenant instructs, suddenly fully alert as he turns to the closet door- already half open to show the small gun safe within. “We’ll go out together.”<br/>Connor nods but it’s clear it’s only Hank’s words that are keeping him in place. And Hank knows if another sound filters through the door, it’s likely that Connor will be out and on whoever it is regardless.<br/>He gets his revolver out of the safe in a hurry.<br/>“On three.”<br/>“Got it.”<br/>The last number is barely past Hank’s lips before his partner is throwing the bedroom door open and he’s down the hall and around the corner before the lieutenant can so much as say his name, let alone grab the damn android.<br/>Stealth has never been one of Connor’s strong suits. <br/>What follows is a perfect chaos of barking and shouts and what sounds like...snarling?<br/>Hank pounds down the hallway, gun at the ready, preparing for the worst.<br/>The sight of the intruder does absolutely nothing to clear his confusion. <br/>Connor is braced with his back against the table in front of the kitchen window- which has now been broken for the second time in as many months- grappling with a very tall man who looks amazingly similar to Hank’s partner, apart from the wild ice blue eyes and- holy shit are those <i>fangs?</i><br/>Sumo is stumbling all over himself, barking and trying to push between the two combatants, and Hank realizes with a start that the snarling sounds aren’t coming from the dog.<br/><i>“Police, get on the ground!”</i><br/>Both men stop, the taller one in mid snap- mouth open to reveal two rows of gleaming, sharp teeth. <br/>It’s only then that Connor manages to get his hand on the intruder’s arm and Hank sees the pale skin on both of them slip away from bright white chassis. <br/>“Sumo, bed.” Connor says firmly, eyes never leaving the other android, who now seems more terrified than anything else. <br/>Sumo obediently slinks away and over to his bed with a parting whimper and as his bulk shifts away from the window, Hank can see a trail of bright blue shining drops over the windowsill and down across the floor.<br/>“Connor-”<br/>“He’s injured.” his partner interrupts him, dousing the hot terror in Hank’s chest. “He escaped Cyberlife. You can put the gun down.”<br/>Hank realizes he’s still clutching his service weapon and he sets it down carefully out of reach of the new android. Or at least he hopes it’s out of reach. Fucker is tall as hell.<br/>“Why the hell did he come here?”<br/>Connor shakes his head, looking up into the stranger’s pale eyes. <br/>“He seems to have some of my memory. He’s…the same series as I am. Finished.”<br/>Hank huffs. “You’re finished. Damn perfectly finished. What the hell does that mean?”<br/>A small tense smile flits over his partner’s lips.<br/>“That’s very sweet, Hank, but while I am extraordinarily crafted, I am still a prototype. This is the RK900 model- and I’m guessing he was meant to be my successor.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Hank regards the strange android on his couch with a mixture of pity and bafflement, trying not to openly stare as Connor fusses over their new “guest.”<br/>According to his partner, the RK900 model was meant to be put into production as both a successor to Connor- should he fail his designated mission to “solve” the deviancy crisis- and as a combat model. Strong enough to rip the plating off a tank, the most upgraded RK would be duplicated thousands of times over and given orders to decimate any enemy. Hank has a sickening feeling that if android kind hadn’t risen up when they did, Russia would have gotten a pretty awful surprise in the not too distant future, given the current political tensions. <br/>As it was now, with android production currently halted aside from spare parts needed to maintain and refurbish current models, this RK900 was one of a kind.<br/>And sitting in Hank’s living room. <br/>The lieutenant decides to wait in the kitchen until Connor finishes with the repairs he’s doing on his would-be successor, but he can still hear the other man as he seems to hold a conversation with no one in a low, soothing tone. <br/>“Does that feel better? ...Good.”<br/>“...So you’re saying that you didn’t know about the revolution? Just me?”<br/>“Oh. I’m so sorry…”<br/>Hank can only assume the new android is answering through the mind meld or whatever it is androids can do when they connect. <br/>Whatever RK900 is saying to Connor, it’s clearly upsetting him. <br/>Hank is considering going out to them again when his partner arrives in the kitchen doorway, looking about as exhausted as a man who doesn’t technically need to sleep can.<br/>“I managed to stop the bleeding. He’ll be fine, but he needs to eat. Can you get me the hamburger from the fridge? It’s a good thing I decided to let it thaw for lunch tomorrow.”<br/>Hank blinks at him, completely nonplussed.<br/>“Eat- wait...isn’t he an android?”<br/>A flash of irritation crosses Connor’s features but he waves it away, seeming to suddenly understand Hank’s confusion.<br/>“He is, yes. However, he is the latest model and as such, he’s had...certain upgrades. One of them is the ability to process biomatter into fuel. I’ll explain everything I know later but right now I really need to get him something to eat.”<br/>Deciding to just go with whatever Connor thinks is right- he is more knowledgeable about these things after all- Hank nods and opens the fridge, grabbing one of the sleeves of ground beef on the shelf inside. <br/>“One or two?”<br/>“Better make it two.”<br/>“...Thirium?”<br/>“Seems to be typically unnecessary, but I’ll take a bottle just in case.”<br/>Hank hands the odd meal over, this time following Connor as he brings it out to the android on the couch.<br/>Sumo is out of his bed again, but he isn’t barking now. As a matter of fact, his huge head is resting on RK900’s lap, soulful brown eyes gazing up into the tall man’s face.<br/>RK900 is staring down at him, clearly fascinated. As Hank watches, the android lifts one long hand and strokes it with exceeding care over the big dog’s snout. <br/>Sumo nuzzles into the petting immediately with a happy huff. <br/>Hank takes a step closer, opening his mouth to mention how Sumo seems to have taken to their visitor when RK900’s head snaps up, eyes locking with Hank’s as he pulls his hand away from Sumo and presses himself as far back as he can into the couch cushions. <br/>Connor steps between them, perching on the seat beside the other RK. <br/>“It’s alright.” he murmurs, and Hank watches, amazed as 900 reaches out to clasp Connor’s hand. <br/>Their joined fingers turn white instantly. <br/>“He’s safe.” Connor continues, setting the bottle of Thirium and one of the tubes of meat on the coffee table. “And he isn’t going to hurt you. I’m sorry that he scared you. ...Yes. He was just as scared, I assure you. But it’s alright now. I won’t let anything hurt you, remember? ...That’s right. Are you hungry?”<br/>Slowly, with obvious reluctance, the tall android’s piercing gaze pulls away from Hank’s and settles on Connor again. <br/>He nods once. <br/>“Good. I have what you need. I’m sorry it isn’t very fancy, but it’s better you get it fast.”<br/>Connor turns back to Hank once before handing over the food, making eye contact and mouthing two words.<br/>Stay calm.<br/>Hank forces his expression into neutral and nods. <br/>The next moment he’s struggling to maintain that unbothered look as his partner hands over the first tube of vacuum sealed raw meat and the new RK’s pupils dilate, almost engulfing his chilly blue irises as he grabs up the package, pearly ceramic fangs glinting in the light of the floor lamp as they rip it open. The wet smacking sound of eager devouring fills the room. <br/>Sumo whines, quickly lapping up any bits that fall into the feeding android’s lap. <br/>Hank takes a deep breath. <br/>The android ingests both tubes of meat- each one of them a solid pound -easily, then grabs for the bottle of Thirium, drinking it down in quick, noisy gulps. <br/>To Hank’s amazement, the frenzied guzzling slows when Connor, who has not let go of their guest’s hand once during this entire bizarre meal, squeezes said hand gently, murmuring something about flooding systems and stomachaches. <br/>Whatever his appetites, RK900 is clearly developing an ironclad trust in Connor. <br/>Meat packages licked clean, Sumo seems to share in this idea, and the dog lays his head back down in RK900’s lap with a sigh. <br/>Hank shakes his head and allows himself a small smile. <br/>His life is strange already. What’s one more android? After all, if both Connor and his dog like him…<br/>The lieutenant moves closer slowly, sitting down a few feet away in his old sagging chair. <br/>“Don’t believe I’ve properly introduced myself. I’m Hank. And I’m sorry I scared you earlier. Should be used to androids breaking in by now, I guess.”<br/>RK900 regards him cautiously, but he seems at least a little calmer after his meal. His gaze moves questioningly to Connor and back to the human in front of him and Connor smiles.<br/>“He wants to know what you mean by androids breaking in. Why don’t you tell him about my tumble through that window?”<br/>Hank nods, chuckling softly. <br/>“It’s kind of a long story and it’s pretty damn embarrassing but…”<br/>He continues with the tale, maybe playing up Connor’s bossiness just a little bit, and leaving out the part about russian roulette, but otherwise sticking more or less to the truth.<br/>“...and then wouldn’t you know it? This guy brings me my favorite shirt, I clean my sorry ass up a bit after the lovely shower I was given, and the rest is history. Never seen someone so happy to see me after a bender, I’ll tell you that.”<br/>RK900 is smiling now, a terribly tremulous thing, but it’s there. <br/>Connor grins, nodding. <br/>“You looked magnificent, Lieutenant. And you still do.”<br/>Hank blushes and waves a hand at him, leaning back in his chair. <br/>“Yeah, yeah, and you’re a world class bullshit machine.” <br/>Connor rolls his eyes and laughs and there’s a few beats of comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Sumo snuffling at the empty meat wrappers again, before RK900 speaks aloud for the first time, his voice as soft and tentative as his figure is sharp and strong. <br/>“Do you love each other?”<br/>The question hits Hank in the chest the same way it did the first time he asked himself the very same thing.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Connor smiles like he did that first night a million years ago.<br/>“Absolutely.”<br/>RK900 sags against Connor, relief flooding his features and Connor supports him, squeezing his hand.<br/>“Can I stay?”<br/>Hank nods without thinking and really, he doesn’t need to think about this at all. <br/>“I’ll head to the store to get you more food tomorrow, alright?”<br/>Connor is beaming and as Hank watches, RK900’s sharper features seem to light up as well and oh.<br/>Oh no. That smile…<br/>“You’re welcome to stay” Hank murmurs. “As long as you want.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A commission for @BriWeiCreative on Twitter who requested Hank1700 and told me basically to go with what feels best. Hope you like it &lt;3 Took the opportunity to test out some headcanons of mine for Nines. Thanks so much for commissioning me! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>